A New Soul Rises
by Sora the Ultrahog
Summary: In Karakura Town, a teen named Shugo Tenshi believes that he is living a normal life. But through a chain of events, reveals that he is actually more than just human. He is a new soul, that will rise as a plot is happening in the afterlife.


**Hey guys! Since I have no ideas for a Christmas Special this year, I have a little gift for you guys. Remember the preview you read? Well, thanks for your positive feedback, here's the first chapter to:**

**A New Soul Rises**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

The sun was setting on a warm summer day as a certain red haired teen was sitting in the park on a bench. He looks about 18 in age, has mid-short red hair with sapphire colored eyes and peach colored skin. He was wearing a white hoodie over a dark blue shirt, black pants, dark green sneakers, and a dark red fingerless glove on his right hand. He was there, looking like he was watching the scenery as he then hears footsteps to his left and looks to see a young girl, about 4 years younger than him. She had shoulder length violet hair tied in a braid, slightly tanned skin and green eyes, and wearing a black long sleeved shirt, blue jeans with a dark yellow belt and white shoes.

"Shugo!" The girl called out as she quickly went over to him.

The male teen, now known as Shugo, gets up to his feet as she stopped near him.

"Hey, Airashi." Shugo said.

The young girl, now named Airashi, looked up at him with a smile. "Finally found ya."

"What is it?" Shugo asked.

"I forgot my key to the house again." Airashi admits, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh. Well, I was about to head back anyways. Let's get going." Shugo said, leading the way as Airashi followed beside him.

The two walked to their house, which is simply a two story house, and went up to the door to unlock it. The two entered, "Wow, dinner time already."

"I'll help ya out." Shugo added, closing the door behind them and locking it.

"I'm guessing you have nothing else to do?" Airashi joked.

"Funny." Shugo chuckled as the two prepared themselves some dinner.

Once the two finished cooking, they started eating at the table, their dinner simply being some leftover chicken and rice.

"How was your day, sis?" Shugo asked, before eating a piece of chicken.

"It was all right, yours?" Airashi said, after swallowing some of her rice.

"OK. Though, I saw something strange." Shugo mentioned.

"What was it?" Airashi asked, curious.

"It was from a distance, and I only saw a glimpse of it but, I saw a white mask behind one of the trees at the park." Shugo answered.

"A white mask?" Airashi repeated.

"Yeah. However, that was all I saw before it disappeared." Shugo admits.

"Oh." Airashi simply said.

"Only a few days of summer left and this is the only interesting thing I've seen." Shugo thought in his mind.

The two then finished their dinner and washed their dishes before seeing the sun has fully set, seeing the night sky and a couple of stars outside their kitchen window.

"I'm going to bed, sis. Don't stay up too late." Shugo said as he saw Airashi turn on the TV in the living room.

"I know, I know. Good night." Airashi said, a little annoyed.

"OK, night." Shugo said as he went upstairs and into his bedroom.

Shugo then took off his shoes and laid down on his bed until he finally fell asleep. After two or three hours of sleep, he then sees his surroundings around himself as he opens his eyes, that is a beautiful blue sky above him with the sun shining upon him as clouds covering the landscape beneath him reaches just above his ankles.

He then sits ups to see a few feet away from him, a figure cloaked in black as a hood covers most of his face under it, only showing his mouth. His attire consists of a tattered midnight blue dress shirt with an upturned collar and cuffs, black pants, boots, and a long, amorphous black overcoat with crimson red highlight that flares out into ragged ends.

"You're finally awake." The figure said as Shugo got up to his feet.

"Uh, I guess. Mind telling me where I am, and who you are?" Shugo questioned.

"This, what's around you right now, is your inner world." The figure answered to one of the questions.

"My inner world?" Shugo repeated.

"Yes. A place that all Soul Reapers have." The figure added.

"Soul Reaper? What do you mean, I'm one of them?" Shugo questioned once more.

"That answer will come to you in time." The figure simply said.

"All right. You haven't told me who you are yet." Shugo reminded.

"I am-" The figure's mouth continued moving, but no words came out.

"Hm?" Shugo thought.

"I see. I can't reach you yet." The figure said to himself.

The sky then slowly turned into midnight black, the sun turning into a dull gray color.

"He's here..." The figure said to himself as he sees the sky change.

The two then heard footsteps that echoed throughout the place from behind Shugo as he turned around. He sees a figure that was walking towards him and stopped a few feet away. The new figure was wearing a strange demonic mask on its face, along with a long grey trenchcoat with a hood over its head, dark grey pants and black combat boots.

_"So, this is my new vessel?"_ The second figure said to himself as his voice had a distorted echo to it.

"Who or what are you?" Shugo questioned.

_"Why should I answer when you don't even know what you are yet?"_ The masked figure harshly said back.

"It was just a simple question, I guess that is just too hard for you." Shugo taunted.

The air intensified around the area as the masked figure growled, _"You are a fool, to taunt me boy!"_

The masked figure then pulled out a sword out of a black sheath on his left hip, the blade resembling a wakizashi katana that has a black blade and a white handle.

_"Learn your place!"_ The masked demon yelled as he sprinted at Shugo at great speed.

Shugo barely had time to react as the demon swung at him, only for him to be blocked by the hooded figure who blocked the attack with the same blade in his hand, except the colors were reversed, a white blade and a black handle.

"You're the one who should know your place." The figure casually said as he pushed the demon away with his blade.

_"You need to learn to stop getting in my way."_ The demon said back as he recovered and dashed at him.

The hooded figure puts his free hand out towards Shugo and light emitted from it, forming a barrier around him. "This'll get out of hand." The figure said as he puts his hand down and also dashes at the demon.

The two clashed blades with each other before quickly vanishing, the only signs of their presence being the small areas of clouds quickly separating from each other from the shockwaves that appear when the sound of swords colliding is heard. The two then reappeared and delivers a series of blows that collided with each swing, ending with one last collision that send both of them back. The demon then held out his free hand in front of him at the hooded figure and gathered energy into a sphere before firing it, the hooded figure intercepting it by swinging his sword to fire a giant aerial blade at the beam. The following collision exploded, cracking the barrier around Shugo barely.

"Wow, insane." Shugo commented.

He then sees the demon appear in front of the barrier and swings at it, only to be deflected back by the hooded figure. The demon then fired another energy blast at the two, which the hooded figure blocked it.

"Wake up already!" The hooded figure demanded at Shugo.

Next thing he knew, he sat up in a sweat, seeing that he is back in his room on his bed.

"Man, that was one hell of a dream." Shugo said to himself as the sun came up over the horizon outside his window.

"Brother, come on! You promised we visit Kiryll today!" Airashi called to him from downstairs.

"All right, I'm coming!" Shugo called back as he sat up on his bed and puts on his shoes.

Once he got on his shoes, he went downstairs to be met with Airashi waiting for him at the door.

"So excited, aren't ya?" Shugo asked.

"Hey, we're finally doing something fun this summer." Airashi answered as Shugo opened the front door.

"True." Shugo simply said as the two left the house.

Once Shugo locked the door behind them, they then went down the street to their friend, Kiryll's house. After passing a few houses, they were there and approached to knock on the front door. After they did, a male teen opened the door. He looked about a year older than Shugo, with short brown hair, pale skin, and blue eyes, wearing a white hoodie over a black t-shirt, blue jeans, brown steel toed boots, and a black flat bill hat.

"Hey, Shugo, Airashi." Kiryll greeted.

"Hey, Kiryll! What are we doing today?" Airashi asked with excitement.

"I was thinking of... magic." Kiryll answered.

"Ooo, show us, show us, show us!" Airashi exclaimed as she ran inside his house.

"So easy to excite sometimes." Shugo commented as he went inside as well.

Kiryll closed the door as Shugo and Airashi sat on the couch. "All right, but whatever magic that is performed here doesn't leave this house. Can I trust you on that?" Kiryll asked.

Shugo and Airashi nodded in agreement as Kiryll slightly smiled, "Good. All right, let's get started."

He then walked over and stood a few feet away from a target display in his wall farthest from him. "Watch closely."

The two watched as Kiryll held his right hand up, two fingers pointing at the target. He then charged some energy into a small sphere as he said, "Hado #4: Byakurai."

Right after he said that, a small narrow beam fired and hits the middle of the target almost in an instant. "Bullseye."

"Yay! That was awesome!" Airashi applauded.

"Agreed. How did you do that?" Shugo asked him.

"Well, it wouldn't be called magic anymore if I told you what it was. A magician never reveals his secrets, my friend." Kiryll answered with a smirk.

"Show us another, show us another!" Airashi exclaimed excitedly.

"All right, all right." Kiryll said as he then looks at the target again.

He then raised his hand and pointed two fingers at the target, "Hado #31: Shakkaho." He then fired a small ball of red energy at the target, making another bullseye.

"Ooo, another one. You got good aim, Kiryll." Airashi commented.

"Thanks. I practiced a lot when I'm bored." Kiryll said.

"We see that. What kind of magic is this called anyways?" Shugo asked.

"It's called Kido, the one I'm using right now is called Hado." Kiryll answered.

"So, there's more than one version of this Kido?" Shugo questioned.

"Yeah, the other one is called Bakudo, which I'm about to show about now." Kiryll said as he points his hand and two fingers at a mannequin that was a few feet away from his right.

He then charged some energy into a small sphere and said, "Bakudo #4: Hainawa." Suddenly, an energy rope entangled one of the mannequin's arms.

"That's double awesome!" Airashi exclaimed.

"So, Hado is more like destruction magic while Bakudo is more of trapping your target, right?" Shugo guessed.

"Impressive, that's a good explanation when you think about it." Kiryll said.

The energy rope then dissipated as Kiryll walked and sat down on one of the two chairs in the room. "And that will be all for today."

"Aww, I want to see more." Airashi complained.

"Sorry, maybe next time. So, how were your summer?" Kiryll asked.

"It was boring to say the least." Shugo answered.

"But yesterday, Shugo saw something at the park. Behind one of the trees, he saw a glimpse of a mysterious white mask before it mysteriously vanished." Airashi said, a bit exaggerating it.

Kiryll looked at the two for a few seconds before finally saying something, "Did ya now? I see ghosts everywhere, feel free to call me crazy." He then laughed a bit as he sat back.

After a couple of hours, Shugo and Airashi left to go back to their house for the night. After the two left Kiryll's house, Kiryll locked the front door as he then had a serious look on his face.

"Looks like that bastard is here." Kiryll said to himself as he went to his room. He then opened his closet to then pull out a black sheath with a sliver handle with it from the corner of his closet. He then slightly pulled the handle to reveal the blade is black and puts it back in.

"Let's just end this." He said to himself as he walked to the window and vanished.

**Done! Hope you guys like my little gift, since I have no Christmas ideas this year, as well as the prologue for my new story. What will happen next? What is Kiryll talking about? What is the mysterious white mask? Well, we'll see next time. Until then, I'll see you in the next chapter, buh bye!**


End file.
